


The Vacation

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, cumbersmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a days activities on the beautiful shores of Harbor Island, Bahamas, Ben returns to the vacation house to find a treat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> A long detailed smit fic where you are at a vacation house and etc :) and Ben was away with the guys but when he comes back you have a little suprise?(; can he be dom too?
> 
> Request from anon on tumblr.

_________________________________

You and Benedict rented a vacation home on Harbor Island a small island in the Bahamas with beautiful pink sand and warm beautiful weather. Some friends came along on the trip but are staying at other places, today Benedict and the guys went out on sea-dos for a bit of fun in the sun while you and the other girls headed to a spa for the day. 

It was a wonderful day but something was missing from it for you, so after leaving the spa you told the girls that you just needed to go back to the house and sit out in the sun a bit. Ben would be back within the hour and you wanted to give him a little surprise. He was what was missing from the day.

Arriving back at the house you put on a little swim suit coverup and nothing else. The bottom of your hips peeked from the bottom of the cover up. It was lace and you could see through it a generous amount, it was sure to please Ben. Grabbing a lounge chair out on the private deck you basked in the sun until you heard Ben close the door to the front of the house, the house was open and airy and from the front door you could see through the living room and right out to the deck and on then to the ocean. 

Footsteps grow louder as the get closer to you.  
"Hey babe, good day?" Ben calls as he walks through the room heading towards the deck.

"Oh yes, very. You?" You say as you try not to sound so desperate for him.

"Um..." He's now standing beside you on the deck looking over your skimpy lace coverup. 

"Something the matter love?" You say as you raise your eyebrow and a smirk appears on your face, you've certainly gotten his attention.

"..." Ben opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. He looks a bit perplexed really. He really wants you, and now, but isn't completely sure that is what you want.

"Fuck it..." He says as he pulls you to your feet. He grabs your waist and slips his hand down to your pussy.

"Darling..." You protest playfully.

He grabs you tighter with both hands again and pulls you close. "You're mine today. You'll do as I say, chose not to follow my orders and there will be punishment, honor them and you will be rewarded."

"Mmmm." You moan softly as Ben whispers this behind your ear. A dominant Ben always turned you on.

"Got it?" He growls deeply into your ear. You can't speak so you nod your head feverishly in agreement. Ben picks you up and you wrap your thighs around him tightly. He carries you into the bedroom and lies you down on the bed softly before crawling in the bed to hover you from above. He kisses your collar bone lightly and sucks and then moves up to your neck to do the same.

"Aaaahhhh..." A moan escapes from you. You couldn't be much more turned on right now. 

"Shhh.... No speaking, first warning." He says in between kisses and sucks. He moves to your mouth and takes it rough, forcing entry pass your lips and fighting with your tongue. He pulls away just as fast and you stifle a whimper. Ben moves his hands down to the bottom of the cover up and slips his hand between your legs, cupping and rubbing his hand over your pussy. You want to scream out for him to just fuck you already but would dare test him. Your hips rise slightly so that he will cup and rub harder but he slips his hand away in punishment for the act. 

You shake a bit as you desperately want him. "My game love remember, you're mine." He slides back down to the end of the bed and pushes your legs apart. "Wider!" He demands, wild with passion and dominance. He leans down to kiss and suck at your clit, entering one finger into your warmth he begins to rub small circles inside you. You manage to stay still and stifle more moans, he can see this and rewards you with another finger to join in on the fun. Your eyes pop open wide as you feel him enter another finger, your back arches just a bit, it's involuntary. You move right back down "good my dear, you're close. You're so fucking wet love, Scream my name!" He states as he still is kissing and sucking your clit. The release is huge "BENEDICT!!" You scream, he starts to lick and play with your clit for your reward and thrusts his long fingers in and out faster. He hits the right spot over and over and it prolongs your orgasim to the point you begin to beg "Benedict!!! Ben, Ben, Ben... Please please..." You start off at a scream then trail off into a whimper as he lets you ride it out. You breathe heavily and your chest rises and falls fast and hard. Ben isn't done yet, he takes the fingers he just fucked you with and sucks them a bit before sticking them into your mouth. You taste the salty sweet taste of your release. He pulls his fingers away and then sits you up and slides in to sit behind you he leans against the headboard for support and he grabs the back of your knees and spreads your legs apart as wide as you can stand. He snakes his right hand around you and down to your clit again and his left hand slides up beneath your lace cover up. He plays with your nipple on your left breast and gets it more erect if that's even possible. You can feel his hard cock beneath his swim short on the small of your back. He plays with your pussy and nipple until you throw your head back onto his shoulder. "Scream!" He orders and you oblige "oh fuck!!!!" You scream with your release. Placing small kisses at the base of your neck and collar bone and then up to your cheeks and earlobe, he then nibbles lightly on it before sliding out from behind you and rolling onto his back he pulls you onto him. "Release me from my shorts." He demands. You untie the bow at his waist and pull his swim trunks off, releasing his erection from their confinement. Ben pulls you back up to sit above him, you are so wet he slides right into you making you gasp.  
"Fuck..." He mutters in delight. He grabs your hips and begins to move you up and down. "Make me cum, my darling girl." He orders and you begin to roll your hips forward and back and up and down, slowly at first then faster and faster until Ben is pulling you tighter and harder onto him. He groans so low that you feel it on your pussy. It sends you into your third orgasim of the afternoon. "Open your eyes, I want to see you come undone on top of me." He says and you tighten your hips and legs around him and moan loudly as you look down to him, it's too strong to keep your eyes open.   
"Open them!" He demands of you.  
You force them open and scream with the final push of your release and it sends Benedict into his release and you collapse onto him. Rolling you to his side, you lay your head on his chest and his heaving chest raises your head with each breath he takes. You hear his heart pounding and he can feel your heart beating hard by his side.

"I love you. You were perfect, my sweet girl." He says between breathes.

Laughing a bit, "I love you too," you say."My god I didn't know you could do that to me!" You continue after taking a breather. This makes Ben chuckle deep from his belly and you feel it in his chest. He places a small kiss on your head and rubs your hair and arm as he cuddles up to you.


End file.
